1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator equipped with a plurality of storage chambers divided by partitions and a manufacturing method of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance which is used to keep foods in a fresh state and is provided with storage chambers and a cold air supply device to supply cold air to the storage chambers.
A temperature of the storage chambers is maintained within a range required to keep foods in a fresh state.
The storage chambers have an opened front portion, and the opened front portion of the storage chambers is usually in a closed state by a door in order to maintain the temperature of the storage chambers.
The storage chambers are defined by an inner casing, and the inner casing is coupled with an outer casing to define an appearance of a refrigerator. An insulator fills a space between the inner casing and the outer casing in order to prevent outflow of cold air.
The storage chambers are divided by partitions which are integrally formed at the inner casing. When the insulator fills the space between the inner casing and the outer casing, the insulator also fills the partitions.
However, as refrigerators have gradually increased in size, the partitions are increased in size. Therefore, when the insulator fills the space between the inner casing and the outer casing, the insulator may not uniformly fill the partitions.